Zerstoren
by Recinos LTD
Summary: Basado en "la llama de la venganza" de Agron... Nuestro gran escritor que espero que vuelva... cuidado... es fuerte...


Recinos LTD. Presenta…

"Zerstören" ("Destruir")

(Canción de Rammstein, Álbum; Rosenrot, traducido al español)

… Una adaptación de los capítulos de la historia "La llama de la Venganza" (desde el cap. 9 al 15) de Zir Agron, unos de los mejores escritores que he conocido, a través de sus historias. Un ejemplo y uno de los motivo que escribo historias. La mejor es esta, y en su honor, con todo mi corazón; le dedicamos este manuscrito. Para entender mejor, descarguen el video subtitulado o la música, les recomiendo el video, ya que tendrá secuencias lógicas en su transcurso… las partes de la canción en asteriscos ***

_*** Inicio de la canción***_

Lisandro, Karen, Sofía y Pablo; caminaban en la oscuridad de la selva entre la vegetación, mientras mantienen una charla amistosa…

— ¿Por qué debemos regresar tan temprano?... ¡La noche es joven!...—comentó Pablo.

—Nuestros padres se enojarán si llegamos demasiado tarde…—agregó Sofía…— más que todo nuestra madre; se volverá loca si desaparecemos…

—¡Vamos!, ¡ni siquiera lo notará!— dijo Pablo— ¿Qué opinan?... iremos al club, ahí nos podrán encontrar nuestros padres… más la pachanga… ¡nos divertiremos mucho!...

—No lo sé Pablo…—algo dudosa el murmuro de Karen... Sofía quedó pensando, y después se decidieron…—Mmmm… Creo que no estaría mal divertirnos un rato más… al fin y a cabo… yo te acompaño…— Karen también estuvo pensando y luego se decidió…—… si tu vas Sofia… ¡yo también iré contigo Pablo!...

El único que no cruzó palabras fue Lisandro… Pablo lo toma del hombro, ya que estaba adelante del grupo…— ¿y tú Lisandro?... ¿vendrás con nosotros?... ¡Anímate!...— Lisandro volteó a ver a Pablo, y le dio una mirada de rabia a Pablo, frunciendo el ceño… lo cual a Pablo le extraña su comportamiento… y pregunta…—¿Lisandro… qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?...

— Pablo… ¿podemos hablar en privado un segundo? —Le dijo Lisandro; a lo que Pablo, extrañado asiente…—…Pues… ¡claro!...—les piden a las chicas parar y ambos se alejan lo suficiente para que las chicas no escuchen…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Lisandro… Pasa algo?...

—…¿Por qué dijiste eso Pablo?...— preguntó Lisandro de tono serio…

—¿De qué estas hablando hermano?...—preguntó pablo extrañado.

—… en el árbol de Rafael habías mencionado que Karen y yo… habíamos hecho algo…

— Oooo… ya veo por donde vas… ¿por qué?... solo fue una broma de hermanos… nada mas…

—¿y crees que me reí de tu broma?...— Lisandro empuja ferozmente a Pablo tirándolo al suelo…—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!...

Pablo se levantó y le devolvió el empujón…— ¡estas exagerando esto!... ¡Solo fue una broma!

Lisandro rodea su ala al cuello de Pablo y apretando con fuerza, lo asfixia…— ¡Si vuelves a tocar ese tema entre Karen y yo… haré que sientas dolor!...— mientras lo suelta, gira y le asesta un puñetazo en la cara y otra en el estómago, Perdiendo todo el aire de su cuerpo…

_***Quiero cuidar mis cosas y todo lo demás reducirlo a cenizas…***_

_***Rompiendo… arrojando… aplastando… levantando…__***_

— ¿qué le has hecho salvaje?...— sale Sofía entre los arbustos, al presenciar tal espectáculo…— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

— …¡eso se lo merece por bocón…! así que no te entrometas… — de un tono amenazante se dirige al Sofía… Sofía toma valor y se enfrenta excusando a su hermano…— Sabes que ese es un defecto de él, al igual como tu defecto de ser agresivo a los demás y tratar mal a Pablo… ¡nunca te hemos herido por eso!... Por eso se lo diremos a nuestro padres…

— ¡oh no lo harás!... no se lo dirás a nadie… — dijo Lisandro. A lo que Sofía valientemente responde… ¡O qué harás hermano!...

*** …voy por la reja de jardín… y siento la necesidad otra vez…***

Pablo y Sofía se encontraban en medio de la selva dirigiéndose al nido, cargando a Karen borracha de tanto beber en el club…

—¿cuánto falta para llegar?... ya estoy cansando de cargar a Karen!... — preguntó Pablo mientras deja a Karen en el suelo.

—No falta mucho… me adelantaré un poco para ver si el camino es seguro…—respondió Sofía— quédate aquí un rato… ya vuelvo…

—O.K…. estaremos aquí esperando—responde Pablo mientras su hermana emprende vuelo . Sorpresivamente Karen despierta y mira a Pablo… cuando se abalanza y le da un jugoso beso.— ¡Lisandro amor mío!... ¡eres tú!... mientras sigue besándolo y Pablo queda sorprendido….cuando Lisandro aparece de la nada y los encuentra , se llena de rabia, voló y se paró enfrente de ellos…

—¿así que quieres quitarme a mi novia?… ¡Imbécil…!...

—Lisandro… déjame explicarte…— pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lisandro lo golpea en el estómago, el rostro y la espalda; luego usa sus garras y se eleva…—…¡Lisandro!... no es lo que tu crees… déjame explicarte…— mientras Pablo se retorcía del dolor punzante recibido de su hermano…

_*** debo Destruir***_

— ¡NOOOO!— Lisandro no quiso escuchar y lanza a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo; causando que Pablo choque contra una roca, haciendo que sus huesos sonaran tras el brutal impacto, rompiendo la columna… Pablo intentó levantarse, pero el dolor era insoportable, mientras con horror miraba a Lisandro acercándose peligrosamente con sus garras…

_***…pero solo si no me pertenece….***_

Karen recuperó la cordura, y observó a Pablo en el suelo y las garras de Lisandro muy creca de él; intentó socorrerlo, pero Lisandro la toma del cuello y la levanta por los aires, ahorcándola con todas sus fuerzas…— ¡TRAIDORA!— gritó Lisandro, mientras deja a Karen en el suelo, y la golpea brutalmente en la cabeza; dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Pablo observa lo sucedido, se levanta y trata de avanzar, toma una roca y lo golpea, dejando a Lisandro adolorido en el suelo…— ¡maldito idiota!... ¡Acabas de golpear a tu propia novia!...

En eso, Lisandro toma un palo y lo golpea por la espalda, retorciéndose Pablo del dolor. Se levanta y lo toma por el cuello; asfixiándolo con cada aprete… —¡Y tú… eres un traidor!... — mientras levanta una de sus garras…

—…Quu…qué… QQué mes vas a hacer…— Responde Pablo al ver a Lisandro, imaginando lo peor…

— ¡No te preocupes… sólo llámalo… un ajuste de cuentas!...

_*** debo Destruir***_

…Lisandro suelta una carcajada diabólica, y empieza a apuñalar a su propio hermano, la sangre corría por sus patas por cada puñalada a sus entrañas; Pablo solo deseaba que parara esa locura… al cabo de varios minutos, Lisandro lo suelta y queda horrorizado al ver lo que hizo… pero le dio mucho placer… el odio y la ira consumieron su alma… un demonio que camina… sin hacer nada… viendo como su hermano convulsionaba y formaba un charco de su sangre alrededor de donde se encontraba…

_***…pero solo si no me pertenece….***_

… Sofía llega en busca de sus amigos, pero se queda horrorizada al ver a Pablo en un charco de sangre y a su asesino a un lado…— ¡Lisandro!... ¡pero qué has hecho!... ¡maldito bastardo!...—gritaba mientras se acercaba a su hermano. Lisandro bate sus alas y desaparece de la vista…

… Sofía despierta a Karen, pero Karen no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, pero se queda impactada de lo que vio, ella llevó a Pablo casi muerto al Centro de Conservación Ambiental, mientras que Sofía vuela en busca del asesino furiosa…

_***¡No!***_

... En el Centro de conservación Ambiental, Pablo estaba en estado crítico, Blu, Perla y Karen estaban consternados de lo sucedido, querían averiguar quien hizo esto… sin saber que era alguien cercano a la familia… la ausencia de Sofía se notaba, Perla lloraba inconsolable, Blu estaba impotente… Hasta que Tulio golpea la puerta y sale agresivamente hacia fuera…

— ¡Dónde está! ¡dónde está esa maldita!...— Preguntó Tulio hacia las aves… pero se dio cuenta que ellas aún no sabían… — ¡Ah… con que no saben quien le hizo esto a Pablo!... ¿no?...—en eso, Linda aparece asustada por el alboroto, y Tulio al verla la hala y la lleva a un cuarto privado, en donde luego se escuchaban los gritos de Linda… ante la identidad del asesino… Luego ambas parejas hablaron… mostrando la identidad del asesino…

— ¡mi hijo no…! ¡no puedo creerlo!... ¡hemos criado a un monstruo!...— protesta Perla mientras lloraba sin parar… Blu trata de consolarla, abrazándola, mientras unas lágrimas revelan su tristeza. Karen era inconsolable… casi se desmaya al saber que su "novio" era un asesino despiadado…

…Un ruido de aleteos y un golpe en seco sorprendieron a la familia cerca de la entrada… al ir ante el origen del alboroto… encuentran a Sofía desangrándose, con heridas muy serias en su cuello hechas por unas garras; sus fuerzas se fueron y cayó al piso. Su madre fue al encuentro, la abraza y la toma por la cabeza, llorando amargadamente, hasta que Sofía difícilmente empieza a hablar…—¡no… no llores mas!... es… estaré bien…—protestó Sofía. Perla, en llanto junto con su esposo, trata de hablar…— ¡Hija mía!... ¡Quién te ha hecho esto!... —y Sofía alcanzó a decir el nombre de su agresor…—… Li…Lis…Lisandro fue… se… ha vuel…to… lo…co…—antes de desmayarse y quedar inconsciente. Tulio la toma y la conecta a unos aparatos en una cami9lla junto con su hermano, mientras le trata de salvar la vida a ambos. —Perla… iré a buscarlo… y a que me explique todo esto—argumento Blu; lo cual Perla reaccionó y lo detuvo…—¡no vayas!... ¡es un psicópata!... ¡no quiero perder a mi esposo!—Blu la envuelve con sus alas, mientras trata de consolarla…—No te preocupes… el no tratará de lastimarme… porque soy su padre… creo… pero tendré cuidado, regresaré pronto…—mientras deja a Perla junto a Karen y emprende vuelo en búsqueda del asesino…

_***Tomaré tus pertenencias… Haré que sean destruidas… Observando… Dividiendo::: No preguntando… Aplastando…***_

…Lisandro estaba en un lago, mientras se lavaba la sangre de sus victimas, una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo de arrepentimiento, recordando lo que hizo con su hermana…

"_Lisandro iba caminando mientras se miraba la sangre en su plumaje…—¡DIOSS… qué he hecho…!—cuando de repente una voz conocida grita su nombre… llena de odio y rencor… Sofía lo buscaba para ajustar cuentas… sin saber lo que le esperaba…_

—_¡Lisandroo!... eres un engendro del demonio!... ¡pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi hermano!... ¡está muriendo y tú feliz por eso… maldita sea…!_

— _Hermana… no quiero hacerte daño… ¡aléjate de mí lo mas lejo que puedas…! la ira me controla…_

—_¡Ya no soy tu hermana maldito!... mi familia ya lo sabe… y no serás querido… así que no tendré clemencia por ti…—y Sofía vuela con el fin de embestirlo… pero eso le costó caro…_

—_Sofía… te lo advertí…—sus ojos se volvieron negros, y sin piedad responde golpeándola y azotándola al suelo, Sofía cae con un dolor terrible y asustada, al ver que Lisandro toma un palo con espinas muy filosas. Sofía se cubre con sus alas, pero Lisandro la golpea, y las espinas atravesaron sus alas, retorciéndose del dolor. Luego Lisandro la toma con sus garras y vuela al cielo, deja la cara de su victima a su altura… y la mira a sus ojos…—¡te lo advertí!... pero no me dejas otra opción…—y Lisandro usa su otra garra y la degolló en el aire, manchando sus plumas de sangre, para luego tirarla hacia el suelo, Sofía cae en unas hojas, que paran su caía, mientras ve a su hermano huir…"_

—"soy un monstruo… no tengo perdón de Dios… ¿pero que hago?"—mientras se cuestionaba dentro de su mente… hasta que es embestido por alguien conocido, quien también lo toma por el cuello… Blu estaba desarrollado y fuerte, así que vencer a su hijo fue fácil…— ¡Maldito desgraciado!... eres un asesino psicópata, debería degollarte y romperte el cuello para enviarte al infierno… pero desgraciadamente eres mi hijo… —a lo que Lisandro trata de hablar…—¡Me arrepiento de lo que hice!... perdóname…—Blu lo suelta, y lo interrumpe…— yo te puedo perdonar… peros el resto no lo hará… ya no eres bienvenido en nuestra familia…—y Blu se fue volando, dejando a Lisandro en el suelo…

_***Y ahora la disciplina maestra… Arrancar la cabeza de un títere… Lastimando…***_

Lisandro llega al Conservatorio, ve a sus hermanos yace en camillas, sus padres dormidos, lágrimas se forman en sus ojos… hasta que una voz lo sorprende…

—¡Lisandro!.. ¿qué haces aquí?... todavía tienes el valor de acercarte sabiendo lo que hicistes…— lo cuestionó Karen…— ¿sabes cuánto tiempo lloró tu madre?... ¡fueron horas, maldito desgraciado!... tus hermanos casi dejan este mundo, Tulio quiere encerrarte de por vida…—

—¡Vengo a que me perdonen!... me arrepiento de lo que hice… fui un ciego… y quiero que tú me perdones también…—

—¿perdonarte?...—mientras lloraba, pero con odio…— ¡Jamás te perdonaré… y sabes qué… ¡Terminamos!...

Lisandro al escuchar eso, el odio lo consumió…

_***…rasgando, pudriendo… destruir…***_

… y tomó a Karen por el cuello, Karen trató de gritar y pedir auxilio, pero Lisandro le tapó la boca… silenciándola… mientras acerca su garra a su pecho..—¿sabes como se trata a una traidora… pues te respondo… como a una ramera, usada y luego degollada…— Karen trata de hablar… pero era en vano, el horror la dominaba, y al ver sus garras demasiado cerca, se horrorizó más…—…¡Lisandro… no lo hagas!...—pero Lisandro no hizo caso, y enterró lentamente sus garras en el pecho, tan profundo como pudo, la sangre salía a chorros, y se dio cuenta de su trabajo terminado al ver que Karen tosía y sacaba sangre por la boca, le quitó el ala, ya que Karen no podía hablar con las garras dentro de su cuerpo…— …¡Ahora sientes el dolor que siento yo!.. ¡ahora sabes que me gusta hacer esto a los traidores!... pero a ti… será diferente…—Lisandro gira su garra, la herida se abre más, contrae sus garras y salvajemente arranca un pedazo de carne de su pecho, saliendo sangre a montones. Karen solo se desmayó y quedó inmóvil… en un charco de sangre que iba en aumento. Lisandro suelta una carcajada que hace despertar a todo el mundo… y se va volando hacia la selva…

_***...debo Destruir…***_

…Lisandro obtiene una foto con toda su familia y sus amigos, también un lápiz y una caja llena de fósforos… tachando a sus víctimas…a Pablo… a Sofía… Y a Karen…

_***…Pero solo si no me pertenece…***_

— … son tres… faltan cinco… ahora sigue María y luego Chen… y al terminar como plato fuerte… a mis padres…—mientras suelta una carcajada enfermiza y esquizofrénica…

_***¡Noooooooo!***_

Blu sobrevolaba los cielos en busca de Lisandro… casi mata a Karen… así que no tiene otra opción que detenerlo… a cualquier costa…Aterriza cerca de donde lo encontró, y en unos arbustos, encuentra una foto con las caras tachadas, el lápiz y los fósforos… hasta que siente un golpe hueco en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente…

…Blu despierta amarrado en un árbol, cuando una sombra aparece, era de noche, pero con un poco de claridad vio quien fue su atacante…

—…¡Lisandro!... ¡ya basta de juegos!... ahora suéltame…

—No puedo hacerlo…

—Porque no…

—Porque tocastes mis cosas… y eso no se hace…—luego Lisandro saca los fósforos y hace que los encenderá… Blu se da cuenta que estaba encima de una cama de hojas secas muy bien arregladas… eso lo llenó de pánico…— ¡Lisandro… detente… no lo hagas… soy tu padre!...—Lisandro suelta una carcajada….— ¿le temes al fuego?... a mí me encanta quemar las cosas… y creo que se me antoja… padre asado… ¿qué te parece?...— y Lisandro prende un fósforo y tortura a su padre de miedo…— ¡Hijo… no lo hagas!...— Lisandro pone el fuego en las hojas y estas empiezan a quemarse…—¡Ups… se me cayó… ahora sufre… arde en el infierno como tú me deseastes a mí…— y con eso Lisandro abandona a su padre… dirigiéndose al Centro…

…Perla sobrevolaba en busca de Blu, pero luego vio fuego en la selva… fue a revisar y se encontró a Blu amarrado entre las llamas… Rápidamente entra al fuego y desata a Blu, pero ella sufre quemaduras severas en sus alas, al igual que plumas quemadas. Blu se suelta y toma a Perla con las garras, y vuela a los cielos… Perla adolorida… lo cuestiona…— Blu… ¿pero quién te ha hecho esto?...— Blu no pudo contener sus lágrimas y respondió…— Lisandro… Mi propio hijo… trató de matarme calcinado… y no matará a todos…

_***…Me gustaría destruir algo… pero sólo si no me pertenece, Quiero ser un buen chico…. Pero el deseo me posee…***_

…Lisandro se encuentra en el techo, esperando impaciente, a María, en sus garras sostiene un pedazo largo de hierro muy filoso… con el fin de matarla… pero se da cuenta que Karen seguía viva… momento después, sus padres llegaban con quemaduras, Lisandro se escondió mientras vio que entraron al recinto… golpeó el techo con furia…—¡Maldita sea!... qué tan mala suerte… siguen con vida… pero esto no se queda así…—luego saca los fósforos y los observa con malicia…— ¿pero por qué no?... quemar todo el edificio… será pan comido… y esta bolas de traidores descansarán… penando sus inmundas almas en la tierra… solo si mi objetivo no sale… y cuando todos estén dormidos… ¡qué forma de morir!...—

_***…¡Debo destruir!... pero solo si no me pertenece… ¡nooooo!***_

…María desafortunadamente, sale afuera, esperando a Chen, Lisandro observa y sigilosamente en acecho rodea a María, Preparado a atacar… una rama se rompe, y María queda en alerta… pero era en vano… Lisandro salta encima de ella y la sostiene con sus garras… rozando la punta de su lanza en su plumaje… —¡hola preciosa… qué linda noche para morir!...

—LI…Lisandro… no me hagas daño…

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?... estoy de cacería…— Lisandro levanta la lanza hacia el pecho de María, ella cerró los ojos esperando el final… pero algo embiste a Lisandro, cayendo al suelo. María se da cuenta que Chen lo había embestido…—¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi amor!...¿entendido?...—Respondió Chen de tono desafiante… Lisandro a pura penas se levanta, toma su lanza y se prepara a atacar. Chen se dirige a María…—¡María!... ¡entra al recinto hasta que te diga!... ¡Ahora!... yo me encargo de este imbécil…—María hace caso y entra…

_***…Rompiendo, arrojando…***_

…Lisandro corre a apuñalar a Chen, pero Chen lo esquiva y lo golpea por la espalda, luego aparta la lanza lejos y lo empieza a golpear salvajemente…

_***…Aplastando, levantando…***_

…Lisandro toma con sus patas a las de Chen y lo tira al suelo, salta y saca sus garras a apuñalar, Chen agarra la garra y ambos hacen fuerza… Lisandro estaba ganando y Chen no iba a resistir mucho… las fuerzas se iban y ya veía su forma de morir…

_***…Cortando y robando…***_

… Cuando Blu aparece con un palo y se lo rompe en la cabeza, partiéndole la frente… Lisandro casi se desmaya y trata de levantarse, pero el dolor podía más. Blu apartó a Chen lejos de su hijo. Lisandro se levanta, Blu y Chen se aterran al ver a Lisandro, su mirada era oscura, la sangre chorreaba por su frente, y una expresión de furia lo hacían verse un asesino. Lisandro no decía ni una sola palabra… estaba poseído por su odio…

_***…No preguntando, aplastando…***_

…Lisandro se lanza hacia los dos guacamayos, Blu y Chen lo esquivan, pero Lisandro se dirige hacia su padre, y lo embiste hacia una pared, dándole puñetazos por todos lados, Blu no resistía y casi se desmaya…

_***…Lastimando, rasgando…***_

…Cuando Chen lo embiste de vuelta, y Lisandro choca contra la pared, pero el reacciona y lo agarra por el cuello y empieza a asfixiarlo, Blu lo golpea en la cabeza, y Lisandro cae a una lámpara, se electrocuta y unas chispas hicieron fuego en la maleza…

_***…Quemando luego corriendo…***_

…Tulio se percata de unos ruidos en el patio trasero, va hacia afuera y ve fuego en la maleza, empezando a extinguirlo… Linda va en su ayuda, pero se horroriza al ver a Blu y a Chen siendo atacados por Lisandro… Tulio al ver eso no sabía qué hacer…

_***…Observando, dividiendo…***_

… A Lisandro nunca se le acababan las energías, quemado, herido, electrocutado y golpeado, pero era como si no sintiera dolor alguno… solo deseos de sangre. Observa como Blu y Chen casi no tenían energías, estaba en ventaja. Observa en la maleza y encuentra su lanza, se dirige a ella y la toma; una sonrisa se forma y se dirige hacia las dos aves derrotadas…

_***…Quebrando, vengando…***_

…Blu y Chen estaban derrotados literalmente, ya no aguantaban, cuando se dieron cuenta que Lisandro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, con su lanza en sus alas. Lisandro para enfrente de ellos y levanta su lanza a su hombro, listo para matar… cuando Blu horrorizado trata de convencerlo…

—…¡Hijo!... ¡No lo hagas!... ¿no me conoces…?, ¡soy tu padre!... ¡por favor hijo… tú no eres así…!—mientras Blu lloraba, se dio cuenta que Lisandro no le hizo caso, y se dirige a apuñalarlo…—Lo siento… pero es lo correcto... — Lisandro estaba a punto de matarlo… cuando una pala lo golpea ferozmente, chocando contra una pared, Blu y Chen se dieron cuenta que fue Tulio quien los salvó, Linda los recoge y los lleva adentro, pero Blu se resiste y mira con horror como su hijo mayor es siendo ultimado por Tulio con una pala… llorando amargadamente mientras oía gritar a Lisandro de dolor hasta no oír nada más que los golpes…

_***" Parte calmada de la canción"***_

+++ un mes después+++

… Toda la familia estaba recuperada, Pablo, Sofía, Karen, y los demás estaban en excelente estado… aunque vendados. Tulio los reúne, para hablar con ellos…

—…Blu, Perla… sé que será difícil tomarlo… pero seré sincero… Lisandro sufre de esquizofrenia aguda, su mente es inestable… así que el es demasiado peligroso… no hay cura para el… así que tome una decisión… Lisandro pasará el resto de su vida encerrado dentro de una jaula de máxima seguridad, aislado del exterior, solo le daremos comida y agua, sin visitas algunas…— Tulio notó que sus padres lloraban, y que sus hermanos y los demás estaban resentidos… así que Tulio hizo una excepción… —… Pero por amor a ustedes, dejaré que lo vean por ultima vez, solamente será esta vez… vengan…— las aves obedecieron y todos iban camino hacia Lisandro… entran a un cuarto frío muy poco iluminado, y en el centro, estaba la jaula suspendida en el aire, encima de una mesa, con cerrojos y candados imposibles de quitar, y adentro estaba Lisandro, encadenado de patas y cuello. Blu y Perla no lo soportaron y lloraron como nunca, y todos subieron a la mesa y se acercaron…

_***conoció a una mujer que era ciega, compartía el dolor de mente parecida…***_

—…Lisandro… jamás te perdonaremos… ya no eres parte de la familia, ahora tú estas muerto, nos has decepcionado, a mi a tu madre, a tus hermanos y a los demás… solo tendremos nuestros recuerdos en nuestros corazones…—se dirigió Blu hacia Lisandro, pero este no se movía, su mirada estaba perdida y con sus alas estaba abrazado y se mecía a los lados acurrucado… estaba loco de remate… Blu se acerca y toca la jaula… y salvajemente Lisandro reacciona y trata de atacarlo… Blu asustado se aparta y se aleja, golpeando ferozmente la jaula, al momento se relajó y volvió a su estado demencial…

_***…vio una estrella irse de los cielos… y deseo que pudiera ver…***_

…Blu empezó a llorar, al igual que toda la familia, Perla se le acercó y lo abrazó. Tulio les hace señas que se terminó el tiempo, las aves caminan a la salida, pero Blu y Perla, antes de irse, dicen sus últimas palabras…—…No importa cuánto te odiemos… eres nuestro hijo y siempre te amaremos… descansa en paz… hijo mío…—y con estas últimas palabras, Blu y Perla se retiran, y la puerta se cierra como el ataúd a los muertos…. dejando en penumbras el cuarto…

_***…ella abrió los ojos…***_

…Lisandro, se mueve y se para… él estaba fingiendo demencia… va hacia las paredes de la jaula, y empieza a romper en llanto, arrastrándose en las paredes hacia el suelo, tirado y llorando… hasta que pronuncia unas palabras… —¡Papá!… ¡mamá!… ¡y a todos!… los amo con todo el corazón y el alma… ¡me arrepiento de lo que hice!… y este es un castigo justo… y estén donde estén… que sean felices para siempre… los amo con todo mi corazón…— y con eso, Lisandro sigue su llanto, solo… muerto en vida…

_***…y los dejó esa misma… noche…***_

_***FIN DE LA CANCIÓN***_

V

V

V

V

V

***¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!... LA HISTORIA SIGUE… RECINOS NO DEJA CABOS SUELTOS… ASÍ QUE, SI AGRON LEE ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERDONE POR TOMAR TUS PERSONAJES, DE CORAZÓN…***

… Pasaron seis meses, Rio volvió a la normalidad… hasta que una noche…

Silvio, Tulio y linda estaban muy de noche en la clínica, curando aves, era la hora de irse, hasta que de pronto, los vidrios de una ventana se rompen…—¡Malditos maleantes!... —protestó Tulio…—Silvio, ¿puedes ir a ver?... por si acaso…—Silvio obedeció y fue a revisar… al llegar ahí, un ave lo adormece con cloroformo en un paño, durmiéndolo instantáneamente; cayendo al suelo con golpe seco. Linda escucha el ruido y con curiosidad va hacia el sonido… cayendo en la trampa… misma ave, mismo ataque… solo que Linda Gritó antes de desmayarse…

Tulio se dirigía hacia la oficina, cuando escucha los gritos de su amada, toma un palo y se dirige dónde estaban… y se horrorizó al ver a Silvio y a Linda dormidos en el Piso…—¡Demonios!... ¡qué rayos está pasando aquí!... pero es sorprendido por la misma ave… mismo método… pero Tulio alcanzó a ver el responsable… una cacatúa galerita.

…Lisandro estaba dormido, cuando escucha que abren la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver que no era humano… era un ave. El ave aterriza con todas las llaves… y este… habla…—¡Hola Lisandro…vengo a liberarte!...— Lisandro horrorizado se niega…—¡No lo hagas!... soy demasiado peligroso… puedo hacerte daño… no sé controlarme… además… ¿quién eres tú?...—La cacatúa responde mientras quita los candados de la jaula…— sé que me conoces… pero… mi nombre es Nigel…el hostigador de tu padre… no vengo por venganza ni por represalias… vengo a ayudarte a ti especialmente… eres especial.—Nigel abre la jaula y se acerca a los grilletes de Lisandro…Lisandro responde—… He escuchado tu historia, a través de mi padre… te odia… pero ¿Qué especial soy yo como para liberarme de mi prisión?...—Nigel terminó de quitarle todas las cadenas a Lisandro, ambos salen de la jaula, y Nigel le responde, mientras saca un dispositivo extraño extendido en sus alas…— Lisandro… tu destino es otro, fuiste elegido para llevar a cabo un trabajo… eres especial porque posees dones inigualables a los de los demás… tu ira y odio son parte de esos dones… pero yo te enseñaré a controlarlos… —Nigel activa el dispositivo, lo lanza y un portal hacia otro mundo se abre; quedando admirado Lisandro… Luego Nigel responde…— Bueno… ¿vienes conmigo?... o… ¿te quedas?...— Nigel extiende su ala; Lisandro lo piensa, y estrecha su ala con la de Nigel, y Nigel arrastra a Lisandro hacia el portal, saltan y se transportan hacia otro mundo… cerrándose el portal y quedando como si no pasó nada…


End file.
